1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a nail gun, and more particularly to a nail gun with a clip assembly, wherein the position of the clip assembly on the tool can be adjusted.
2. Description of Related Art
To carry a nail gun conveniently, a clip is mounted on the tool to allow a user to hang the nail gun on a waist belt. With reference to FIG. 6, a conventional nail gun with a clip (44) substantially comprises a body (40), a handle (42), a nail magazine (43), a holding bar (44) and a clip (46). The handle (42) is formed on and extends from the body (40). The nail magazine (43) is attached to the body (40) for containing nail inside. The holding bar (44) is securely mounted between the handle (42) and the nail magazine (43), and the clip (46) is securely attached to the holding bar (44). Accordingly, the user can hang the nail gun on his/her waist belt with the clip (46).
However, the clip (46) is securely attached to the holding bar (44) and is not adjustable, such that the clip (46) is not versatile in use.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide a nail gun with an adjustable clip assembly to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.